Time To Say Goodbye
by hellfiredarkness
Summary: They were four ordinary Remnant girls that turned into legends... Both in their world and the world they changed so completely. Follows team RWBY in Warhammer 40K. WhiteRose and Bumblebee. (I do not own Warhammer 40K or RWBY.)
1. Red

"Pyrrha! No!"

Ruby Rose darted forward as Cinder Fall drew back the bowstring of her sword-bow. She wasn't going to let her friend die. There was a sudden brilliant flash and she blacked out. The moments of darkness were punctuated by terrifying nightmares and fond memories. Midway through the memory of her team's initiation in to Beacon, she felt a… tug. She drifted through her mind towards it and opened her eyes. Leaning over her was a woman in a black and red military style uniform with blue eyes and silver hair. She wore a black peaked cap with red braid and a curious winged skull insignia on the front. Ruby groaned as she sat up and shook her head to clear her raging headache. The woman asked "Who in the Emperor's name are you, citizen? And what were you thinking, sneaking aboard an Imperial troopship? This ain't a fucking picnic, you know!"

Just then, red lights flashed on and a siren wailed as a voice emanated from a speaker on the wall. "Attention! All personnel stand by! Exiting the Warp! Say again, all personnel standby!"

Ruby felt a disconcerting rushing feeling and forced herself not to throw up. She was suddenly confused, disorientated and dizzy and absentmindedly said "Nice hat…" before she passed out. Waking up again, the woman tossed Crescent Rose at her. "I'm guessing that's a weapon. You know how to use it?" She said as Ruby deftly caught the crimson weapon.

"I built Crescent Rose. Of course I know how to use her."

"Then follow me! We're under attack!"

They ran out of the infirmary they'd been in and down some corridors with high Gothic ceilings. As they ran, Ruby shouted "I'm Ruby Rose, a Huntress and the leader of Team RWBY."

"Commissar Talia Verroche, assigned to the 780th Draconis Dragon Guard Astra Militarum Infantry Regiment. What the hell's a Huntress? And why is there a team named after you?" Talia shouted back.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses protect people, and my team is named after its four members: me, my partner Weiss Schnee, our kitty ninja Blake Belladonna, and Blake's partner and my sister Yang Xiao Long."

Talia nodded as they came across a squad of infantry that were firing at a group of black armoured creatures that looked like human Grimm. Most of them had strange boxy rifles that fired pulses of white-blue light and that had obvious differences to the Dust Accelerator rifles used back home on Remnant. Ruby had realised that they were in space and was merely choosing to puzzle it over when people weren't in danger. Looking the soldiers over, she saw they were wearing red and black camouflage fatigues and black body armour. Two also carried a boxy heavy machinegun and two others carried bulky grenade launchers. A third carried a strange rifle with slightly glowing blue coils that hissed continuously.

Talia screamed "Kill them! For the Emperor!"

Ruby drew Crescent Rose and triggered her Semblance to dart into the heart of the enemy, reaping them like Death itself with every swing of her scythe. As she tore the creatures apart, the squad of infantry split up, the grenade launchers going one way and the commissar and the special weapon going the other. The heavy weapon stayed where they were and supported her with barrages of fist-sized explosive rounds. Shouts revealed their tactic as the squad pincered the creatures and wiped them out. The creatures were fast and another wave hurtled towards them, seemingly heading straight for Ruby. Commissar Verroche yanked Ruby back out of the firing line just before the heavy and support weapons commenced a blitz, tearing the enemies to shreds. Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle form and slammed to shots into the face of some sort of enemy leader. The first shattered its helmet and revealed the horrible truth before the second obliterated his face. Ruby turned and vomited. She had been… killing… people. She felt a hand on her back. Talia. "Guess you've never killed before, have you?" The commissar said with a sad smile on her face. Ruby shook her head, unable to speak. "Don't worry. It was them or you. They were Dark Eldar and, if they got their hands on you, you'd be begging for death. They wouldn't give you that." She seemed about to say more before the squad sergeant screamed "DISINTEGRATOR CANNON! GET DOWN!"

Ruby turned just in time to be hit in the face. Talia turned to her troops. "Kill it! NOW!"

However, before the soldiers could do little more than aim, a red blur shot past them and sliced the cannon – and its operators – in half. The weapons power supply detonated and the blast whipped Ruby's cloak around her. The look on her face was one of pure, absolute fury, though she took a breath and calmed down. She looked back at the dumbstruck soldiers, whose jaws had dropped. "What?" she said.


	2. White

Weiss Schnee slashed apart a Beowulf and then used her Glyphs to blast back an Ursa that'd tried to sneak up on her. She was worried about her team. Since Ruby had headed up Beacon's main tower and Blake and Yang had headed off on their own, she'd heard nothing from any of them. She killed the Ursa, impaling it through the eye, before she noticed a bright silver flash and suddenly blacked out. A falling sensation followed by a sudden impact and a sharp jolt of pain snapped her awake. She found herself on the floor of some sort of aircraft, surrounded by soldiers wearing a uniform she didn't recognise with a curious 108 on one of their shoulder pads. One, a sergeant by the looks of his insignia, shouted, "Oi, Whitey! Hang onto something, bitch!"

Weiss opened up her mouth to speak, only to have a corporal drag her towards a harness on the wall. Taking the hint, she quickly pulled the harness down and held onto it. She only had to wait a couple of seconds before she heard an almighty crunch and the entire front of the aircraft started to smash into the passenger section, ripping the sergeant apart in the process and hosing the compartment liberally with blood. The corporal freed himself and then slammed the restraint lock on the harness to release it as the rest of his squad scrambled out of the rear hatch. With no idea where she was, where her friends were or how to get home, Weiss was forced to follow them like a lost puppy. As she followed the corporal, she saw a strange sand-yellow and orange hover tank with a rectangular cannon aiming in their direction. The cannon fired and a pulse of white-blue light punched straight through the tank in front and into her. The impact shattered her aura and launched her into the air. Weiss summoned a Glyph in mid-air to stop herself and dropped to the ground.

"Fucking psykers…" One of the soldiers muttered but Weiss ignored him and summoned an Atlesian Paladin, ordering it to attack the hostile tanks before she was attacked by a pack of strange dog-like creatures. She blasted one of them with fire Dust before hacking the others apart, supported by energy weapons fire by the squad she'd followed. Somehow Weiss doubted they were using Dust Accelerator rifles like those on Remnant.

"To the Colonel!" The corporal shouted gesturing to a nearby high-ranking officer. He was fighting some sort of mech which slashed a sword at him. Pulling in her memories of Initiation, Weiss used her Glyphs to launch herself between them, coating her blade in fire Dust in the process. She blocked the descending blade, the strike bouncing off Myrtenaster and leaving the mech vulnerable and exposed. Giving it no chance to recover, she blasted the mech into the air with her Glyphs before leaping into the air. She caught herself with a black Glyph that faded through white to red and launched herself at the mech, punching a hole through it and killing its pilot. She landed, breathing hard, stood and brushed herself down.

"Young lady." An elderly male voice said from behind her. Turning, she saw an old, grizzled man carrying a large staff with a double headed eagle wrought in gold on the top.

"What's your name, may I ask? And how can you do that? It looks like the abilities of a very well trained psyker but, yet I cannot feel the familiar tug of the Warp when you use those abilities."

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and a Huntress. My abilities are my Semblance. The Glyphs allow me to, to a limited extent, manipulate the world around me, and I can summon anything I have previously defeated and use it as an ally."

"So you're a Saint." Said one of the nearby soldiers.

"Of course not." Weiss replied.

The old man shrugged. "Well… You did shrug off a Tau Railgun slug to the chest. They turn TANKS inside out."

Weiss sighed and shook her head, holding the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Everyone's going to think I'm a Saint now, aren't they?"

The corporal laughed. "Yes they are, little missy, yes they are…"

* * *

 **As you finish reading, a shadowy black wolf with glowing red eyes walks up to you and sits down before you hear a voice in you head:**

 **"Hello, fans! Merry Christmas!**

 **I am not dead, I just took some time to sort this chapter out. As always, I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40000,they belong to Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop respectively. People have said that my chapters are a little short and I understand that. The first four chapters are prologues and so will be shorter than the rest. I won't be posting over Christmas but prologue: Black will go up the week after, so I won't be long. Happy Hunting!"**


End file.
